The introduction of olefin polymers as jacketing and insulation about wires and cables was an important development in the wire and cable industry. Olefin polymers were found to be corrosion resistant, abrasion resistant and to afford protection to the wires and cables about which they were extruded. Although olefin polymers have properties which make them desirable for use as insulation and jacketing material, they also have other properties which have presented problems. For example, olefin polymers were found to degrade upon aging. Consequently, antioxidants were added to olefin polymers in order to extend their working lives. It was also found that olefin polymers were degraded by the ultra-violet rays of the sun. This problem was solved by adding carbon black to the olefin polymers.
A problem which is still of concern to the wire and cable industry is the tendency of olefin polymers to crack and break, due to poor elongation characteristics, when subjected to external forces normally encountered when covered wires and cables are installed.
The solution to the problem of poor elongation has been generally approached from the standpoint of adding various additives to olefin polymers. This expedient, in many cases, has given rise to other problems due to the nature of the additives used.